The Dorogan familly training!
Leon's Training "Lord Orochimaru, when is my next training session?" said Leon "We can start right now." replyed Orochimaru "First I'll show you how to perform a summoning jutsu and if you refuse i'll kill you!" "Fine." said Leon "First you must sign a contract with your blood." said Orochimaru Leon bit his finger and sign the contract. "Then you must put the blood on the reaming 4 fingers and put under your name." Leon did what Orochimaru said and Orochimaru took the scroll. "Now perform these hand signs and do what I do." Leon followed Orochimaru's steps and Summoned.... MANDA! "What? Manda already?" "thinks" "This kid must be very powerful to summon Manda already." "Cool a snake." said Leon "I'll teach you this jutsu too called striking shadow snakes." said Orochimaru Leon learned it. "Now Chakara and shape manpuliation." "First do a Rasengan." "Alright tha'll be easy." said Leon Leon made a Rasengan and slammed it into the ground and made a new crater for Orochimaru. "Now do chidori." said Orochimaru Leon made a chidori and made a hole in the crater. "Hmmmmm, I suspect your in the Dorogan clan yet you don't have the Shgukugan, you have the sharingan now why is that." said Orochimaru "I think its because when I was born a villiage was defeated." said Leon "Orochimaru thinks again" "So If a villiage is defeted and a kid is born he gains the sharingan it makes no sense unless it makes them turn evil." "Since your part of the Dorogan clan you are able to make a raushindori right?" "Well my takes two hands my brother, mother and father can do it with one."says Leon "Still make one NOW!" said Orochimaru "Fine." said Leon Leon made a chidori in one hand and a Rasengan in the other and made a wierd shape of the rasengan and mereged it with the chidori. "Now let's test it's power." said Orochimaru "Slam it into the ground." Leon slammed the raushindori into the ground ando made the crater twice as deep and made a hole in it. "I shall teach you a new technique and tell you want to do when you see your brother and when you think is the time is right." "alright." said Leon So Orochimaru told Leon what to do to make his own technique. "Since you know chakara manpulplstion let's do shape manpulation." said Orochimaru "Shape manpulation?" asked Leon "Ya, take your chidori for exemple, you made into a eletrical discharge so use you imagination and chakara to make a shape, I want to see your new technique by the end of the day." said Orochimaru The shape and making it and the test Leon thought it should be something simple like a ball and has a wierd thing around it with glowing colours. "Alright this should be easy." said Leon Leon tryed to make the shape but instead it blew up right infront of his face. "Dang it!" "Mabey a chidori in the middle of a big rasengan." Leon tryed it, he got the chidori the perfect shape but his rasengan was to little and it exploded! "Come on!" "I'll try making the rasengan at the perfect shape first." He made the rasengan perfect but it wasn't like a rasengan it swirled diffrentrly like in only one direction, Leon tryed to add the chidori but that was two small and the technique destroyed itself. 12 hours has passed Leon only has 30mins before the day ends. "Last chance if I fail this one it is all over for me." He starts off with chidori perfect shape, "Now the rasengan." the one dirrection rasengan popped up at the perfect size he called it One way Raushindori. Later, Orochimaru popped up behind Leon and told fine job and that was the end of Leon's training. Emile's training One Day, Emile went to do some training in the Hidden leaf villiage She did some training in the training field until she saw a perverted old man peeping somewhere while she had her gekku on. The perverted old man was in a hotspring and was outside the ladys hotspring. "This is perfect for my research!" said the old man. Emile popped behind him and punched him through the doors. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said all the girls in the hot spring. All the girls got dressed and ran away. "Look what you did!" yelled the oldman. "What stop you from getting in trouble, Jiraya." said Emile But Jiraya was to busy staring at Emile's very hot body. She turned into a diffrent body, this one has purple hair and a black dress. "Can you turn into that other body? If you do all train you." Emile did come to train she agreed but. "How 'bout I'll put you in a genjutsu if you train me." Emile put Jariya in her Ultimate perverted jutsu and millions of her and all of her bodys were there and it was like a harem jutsu. Jariya got of it. "Deal." said Jariya Jiraya asked a question about a toad. "Do you like toads?" asked Jiraya "A bit why?" replyed Emile. "For a jutsu." said Jiraya "No way, I just want to make my healing jutsu better."said Emile "Well all you need is chakara right?" said jiraya "Yep." said Emile "Alright I'll hurt really bad and you heal me."said jiraya So Jiraya stabbed him self with a kunai beside the heart. Emile healed it but the pain was too great. 6 hours past. "I thought you are a medical ninja." "Ya but it's too hard!" said Emile "Try using one of your chakara natures with the healing justu."said jiraya So Emile used her Fire chakra nature and a healing jutsu and jiraya was completly healed. And That's the end of her training. Roy's Traning One day Roy was training until the jonin who he trained under showed up. "Long time no see hey Dom." said Roy "yep hey do you need help with your training I can help you unlcok the final part of your kekki genkai." said Dom "Final Part?" asked Roy